


"It's out for blood Magnus!"

by Sweetlittlepeapod



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is overdramatic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Shadowhunters Summertime Fest 2017, Vendettas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlittlepeapod/pseuds/Sweetlittlepeapod
Summary: Magnus comes home to find Alec in a surprising situation.





	"It's out for blood Magnus!"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FannyT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FannyT/gifts).



> This is a submission for the Shadowhunters Summertime Fest! Love this time of year ^_^
> 
> I absolutely loved writing this and I hope you all enjoy it too!
> 
> As usual I couldn't have done this without the help of the amazing Martina ^_^ thank you for the motivation and listening to my whining!! Read her work [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseBouse/pseuds/MouseBouse).

Alexander [10:36pm]

_When do you think you’ll be home? X_

 

Magnus [10:38pm]

_Soon Darling, I’m just finishing up with my last client. Xx_

 

Alexander [10:41pm]

_How soon? X_

 

Magnus [10:44pm]

_No more than half an hour. Is everything okay Alexander? Xx_

 

Magnus [10:50pm]

_Alexander?? Xx_

 

Magnus [10:53pm]

_I’m on my way home. Xx_

 

_\-----------------------------------------------------------_

 

Magnus didn’t know what to expect as he cautiously stepped out of the portal and into the loft. The room was dark except for the blue wisps of magic pulsing from the palms of his hands. He silently moved further into the loft, wary of any threat that may have been lurking in the shadows. Magnus progressed towards to the bedroom where there was a faint glow beneath the door.

 

Silently edging into the room Magnus was struck by multiple thoughts at once. Firstly, Alec had very obviously only recently showered, if the towel held around his waist and the wet hair sticking up in every direction, was anything to go by. Secondly, he was stood on top of their bed; His head only inches away from the ceiling, with his sword waving around frantically towards the floor.

 

“Alexander?” Magnus called quietly, not quiet enough he soon realised as Alec let out a squeal, which he would later deny. Alec stared at Magnus for a second before gesturing wildly for his boyfriend to join him on the bed,

 

“Magnus! Get on the bed! It’s not safe down there!!” As soon as Magnus was close enough Alec pulled him onto the bed and pushed him safely behind himself; which was a feat in and of itself when he was both holding a sword and trying to keep his towel from falling down.

 

“Darling, do you care to explain what’s happening please?” Magnus stood patiently waiting for a reasonable explanation as to why two full grown men, one of which was a Warlock and the other a Shadowhunter, were stood in the middle of their bed.

 

Alec stared at the floor intently with his sword still directed towards, what Magnus could only assume to be, an invisible demon.

 

“I was attacked in the shower Magnus! Then the beast followed me in here and it’s hiding!” Alec was desperately looking around the floor for the beast to reappear.

 

“What type of demon was it?” Magnus demanded, concerned at how any such thing got through his wards without his knowledge. His magic flared up in his hands yet again, ready to vanquish any demon that dared enter their home.

 

“Not a demon Magnus! A beast! A hairy eight legged beast! It attacked me in the shower and followed me and now I've lost it!” Alec sounded distraught at having lost the location of said beast.

 

The magic at Magnus’ fingertips began to dissipate as what Alec said sank in.

 

“Alexander,” he softly put his hand on the Shadowhunter’s shoulder, “Are we standing on the bed because you saw a spider?”

 

“Magnus you don't understand! That...that thing charged at me! It has a vendetta against me and I have to end it!” Alec turned to face Magnus with a deadly serious expression, “If we don't find it, we have to move. It's out for blood Magnus!”

 

Magnus looked down for a moment, his hand going up to cover his mouth, trying desperately to stifle his laughter. This wasn't the first time he had dealt with Alec and his encounters with spiders, far from it. However, each time Alec’s stories of vendettas and personal grudges the spiders had against him got more and more extravagant. And people called Magnus the over-dramatic one. Pulling himself together and forcing down his smile, he looked up at his Alexander,

 

“Angel, as much as I appreciate you trying to protect me I think I c…” Magnus was cut off as Alec threw himself past his boyfriend with his sword and proceeded to strike a hole right through the bedroom wall.

 

“Damn it Magnus I missed!” Alec cried, frantically trying to pull the sword from where it was firmly planted in the wall, “By the Angel Magnus, will you please stop laughing and help me!”

 

Magnus was holding his stomach as the laughter bellowed out of him. The sight of Alec struggling to free the sword from where he had tried so valiantly to save his boyfriend from the small spider, the towel close to falling off his hips, was just too much for the Warlock. Sitting on the edge of the bed Magnus took a few deep breaths, trying to tame his laughter.

 

“I'm sorry Alexander.” Magnus turned to look up at his boyfriend, who had now given up on his sword and had his lips in a small pout as he refused to look back, “I truly am sorry Darling. Would it make you feel better if I simply used my magic to make the spider go away?” he saw Alec give the smallest nod and quickly banished the spider away to a nice little dark corner safely away from his Shadowhunter and their loft.

 

“Is it gone?” Alec asked in a small voice, a light blush covering his cheeks as he glanced over his shoulder to where Magnus was sitting. Magnus gave a soft smile and gestured for him to sit.

 

“It's far away my love. I promise.” He smiled running his hands through Alec’s still damp hair as he joined his boyfriend. “Now, after all that spider hunting I'm sure you're in need of another shower...why don't I join you this time?” Magnus smirked as the light blush on Alec’s face got brighter.

 

“I don't think you deserve to see  _all_ this,” he gestured up and down his torso which was now almost as flushed as his face, “after how you laughed at me.” Magnus could see that Alec was trying to fight the teasing smile that was slowly taking over his face.

 

“Oh really? Well I was planning on making it up to you, but if you'd rather I not…” Magnus went to stand when Alec quickly gripped him around the waist and pulled him down onto his lap. The smile Magnus gave Alec was simply devious as he lent forwards to kiss the younger man along his jaw, “Thought that might change your mind love.” He whispered, delighted with the shiver he got in return.

 

_\-----------------------------------------------------------_

 

Alec gently untangled Magnus’ legs from around his waist and let him down as he lent back against the shower wall. Sighing contentedly he smiled softly at Magnus, watching the drops of water running down his chest as he stood directly under the shower head.

 

Alec took a small step forwards and gently kissed Magnus on the lips,

 

“If every encounter with a spider ends like this I may have to start summoning them.” Magnus stated gleefully.

  
The last thing Alec heard as he left the shower was Magnus’ scream as the water turned from hot to cold in seconds.


End file.
